This invention is directed toward a device for controlling livestock and, more particularly, to a device having multiple means for controlling livestock.
Devices for controlling livestock are well-known in the art. As one example, electrical shock prods having a controlled voltage output are known as an efficient tool for moving and handling livestock. Within the last few years, limitations have been placed on where and how frequently an electric prod may be used which has created limitations.
Another known device is a sorting paddle. Typically, sorting paddles are used to control the movement of livestock in a pen, stall or chute. As an example, when moving pigs, a sorting paddle is used to prevent passage of piglets but to allow passage of mature pigs. While helpful, sorting paddles lack the necessary force needed to move an animal.
To use both is inconvenient, as an individual either does not have a free hand, or must repeatedly switch from one device to the other. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.